1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a retainer for locking a terminal fitting and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,565 and FIG. 16 herein disclose a connector with a retainer for locking a terminal fitting. As shown in FIG. 16, this connector has terminal fittings 1 inserted into cavities 2 of a housing 3. The connector also has a retainer 4 with retaining portions 5 that engage the terminal fittings 1 in the cavities 2. The housing is formed with insertion grooves 6 that receive legs 7 of the retainer 4. Each leg 7 includes a pair of resiliently deformable partial and full locking claws 8A, 8B.
The partial locking claws 8A engage partial locking sections 9A, as shown in solid line in FIG. 16(B), to lock the retainer 4 at a partial locking position where the retaining portions 5 are below the cavities 2. Thus, the terminal fittings 1 can be inserted into the cavities 2 and partly locked by locks in the housing 3. The retainer 4 then can be pushed to a full locking position so that the full locking claws 8B engage full locking sections 9B, as shown in phantom line in FIG. 16(B). The retaining portions 5 project into the cavities 2 to engage jaws 1A of the inserted terminal fittings 1 when the retainer 4 is at the full locking position. As a result, the terminal fittings 1 are locked doubly.
There has been a gradual demand to miniaturize the terminal fittings 1 and the housing 3. As a result, the retainer 4 also has to be miniaturized. However, a reduction in size of the above-described retainer 4 will reduce the rigidity of the locking claws 8B, 8A and the locking margins will be smaller. This may result in insufficient locking strength and, therefore, insufficient forces for locking the terminal fittings 1.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to ensure sufficient strength for locking a retainer at a locking position.